


An imposter's peril

by Romolus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Gags, Gay Male Character, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Torture, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romolus/pseuds/Romolus
Summary: Cal is a shapeshifter and has for many years hidden among the cities werewolf packs in hopes of finding kinship but also sanctuary. Because being a lone shapeshifter is more dangerous than a pack of angry wolves when hunters are on the loose.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Cal expected them to stick around. He might have hoped. Hoped quite a bit even. Despite knowing with utmost certainty that of course no one would ever stay for him. A lump forms in his throat and he can't swallow it. It's suffocating, but he knows he won't die of it. It has happened too many times for him to forget that survival is unavoidable. He should get up before someone comes and sees him. Not only would it be humiliating to be seen in this state, with snot running and tears wetting his face, making him look even more disgusting than usual, but they could know what he is and call in hunters. The pack had been merciful enough to just abandon him there in the dumpster, plummed to a pulp, without calling the hunters. Other packs wouldn't have hesitated. He knows so, he has experienced so. He can't get up, he physically cannot get up.

His muscels are screaming at him as soon as he attempts at lifting himself, a small consolation is that at least the trashbags are soft despite their sweet smell of rotten food and what not. Maybe he should just lay there. To heck with it all. Let the hunters come and skin him alive for all he cares. Maybe there really isn't a place for a shapeshifter in this world unless its skinned and hanged on a hunters wall.

The apartment is jarringly empty when he has finally dragged himself back there from the dumpster. The door is slightly ajar as he comes up the stairwell and he knows that the pack wasted no time before packing up their shit and leaving. The coffee table in the livingroom still has all five coffee mugs standing there from when they ate breakfast this morning. They had laughed a lot over breakfast, because it Ella had wanted to try coffee for the first time in her 24 years of living, but as the half barely touched coffee on the table can attest, she evidently didn't like it at all.

Cal let's himself fall into the sofa, still starring at all the mugs, as if he can't truly accumulate that the others aren't comming back. He sniffs and pulls up his knees to curl into a small tight ball. He doesn't have the energy to shift right now but gods there is nothing he would wish for more than to shift into a small dog so all his former pack members smells would be so much more tangible, like as if they where still here. He spots a t-shirt laying half hidden underneath one of the blankets of the old armchair. He slowly unfolds himself and staggers towards the armchair. He moves the blankets and picks up the t-shirt. It's Joel's. Joel's ugly yellow t-shirt that still has coffee stain on it from last week when he spilled half a mug on himself in his rush to get out of the door and get to work. Its been laying hidden here for a week, and never in his life has Cal been so happy to find dirty laundry.

He hugs it tightly to his chest and sniffs. His knees grow weak and he lets himself fall down onto the ground with a loud sob. He attenpts to stop crying but he can't. He keeps imaging that it's Joel whom he has hugged tight to his chest and not just a mere t-shirt. Gods Joel's smell is so strong on the t-shirt. It feels like being gutted alive, but Cal won't put it away, a part of hin thinking that if lets go of it Joel will come and take it away and leave Cal without any evidence of the pack ever being here. Just Cal and some empty coffee mugs.

"So the werewolves left." Says a deep voice from the door way. Cal freezes and stares intensely at the ground. "You knew it was gonna happen eventually." The man standing in door way laughs and shakes his head. He is tall and has an imposing figure with his wide shoulders and big arms. His face is rugged, mared with scars and thick eyebrows. His brown eyes have a glint of joy as he looks down at Cal's huddled figure on the floor. "Werewolfs dont take kindly to imposters. You would think you'd learned that after all this time." Cal shakes his head violently. He wasn't an imposter, he didn't lie to anyone. He is Cal and they knew it. Werewolves are technically also shapeshifters but unlike him they only have one shape to shift into. "Sweetie you can't keep lying to yourself."

"I never lied." Snaps Cal and stares directly at the hunter as he gets up, still holding the t-shirt tightly in his hand. The hunter lifts his left eyebrow slightly, he looks down at the t-shirt and back at Cal.

"I think that is up for debate." Cal takes a step backwards, knowing he can't fight, fleeing is the only option. If he can get to the fireescape from Louis's bedroom then he might have a chance of escape. The hunter has a small knife in hand, no other weapon is visible but Cal isn't stupid, a hunter never has just one weapon on them. "Cal, stop this. We played this game of cat and mouse long enough. Its time for you to stop hiding and just lay back down and let me do my job."

"Don't use my name like you know me." Cal's voice trembles and spits in the Hunters direction. The hunter shakes his head.

"But isn't that just the thing Cal." He takes a step forward. "I do know you." Cal growls and for a second he forgets the state he is in and this is his downfall. Quicker than any human should be able to be, the hunter throws the knife and it pierces through Cal's foot and into the floor with a big thunk. Cal screams and crumbles down. He reaches for the knife instantly, wanting to remove the thing inflicting him pain. But he doesn't get to it as he is hit hard on the side of his head with a mug. It splinters and porcelain is thrown in every direction by the force of the hit. Cal falls to the side and craddles his head with a whimper. His vision has gone dark but he can still feel and hear everything.

"Lay still." The hunter grumbles as he crouches beside Cal. The hunter quickly ties Cal's hands behind his back in tight ropecuffs before he proceeds to take the knife out of Cal's foot. The hunter effectively removes Cal's boots to better be able to bandage the bleeding wound. Cal can't feel the pain at all due to the hammering pain in his head and for that the shapeshifter is grateful. As soon as his foot has been bandaged, he his laid onto his stomach and the hunter starts tying his legs as well. When he is done he exits the room, leaving a confused and disoriented Cal behind. The hunter enters the living room again, emerging from the door holding a transportation box made out wood. There is small holes in the side of the box and Cal feels like ice has been dropped into his stomach.

"No." He mewls and turns his head away. The hunter laughs and ruffles Cal's hair as mocking act of comfort.

"I wanted you to see it before I blindfolded you." Sadistic fuck, Cal thinks. But he can't put up any fight as he is gagged with some cloth and a fabric bag is tied over his head rendering him blind. Without any warning he is lifted, his legs are the first to be put into the box and the hunter then folds Cal's limp body into the box, putting the shapeshifter in a tight uncomfortable position. The box is closed and Cal can feel it being lifted. With his knees squeezed tightly to his chest it is difficult to breath and Cal finds himself to busy with focusing on getting air that he doesn't notice the box being put down or hears a car engine spring to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter. More pain and stuff. Hope ya'll like it. XD also Cal's favourite form to take is a pomeranian but due to having posed as a werewolf all these years he has only shifted into a Red wolf. But I needed to tell ya'll that his preferred form is a small fluffy pomeranian. You're welcome.

He is uncomfortable to put it mildly, still hazed by the blanket of sleep he tries to signal his discomfort to the others, by growling but his growl quickly turns into whimper. Timothy won't move, or is it Ella that is laying on top of him. It has to be one of them, they are the only two in the pack that ever smothers him like this, since Joel and Cass isn't the cuddly type and Louis is too shy to even touch anyone other than Ella.

He can't smell them and normally that would be distressing as he has woken up alone one too many times to a scentless home knowing no one would be coming back. But since his nose is stuffed, he reasons with himself that that is probably why he can't smell them. He doesn't remember getting sick though. So why is his nose stuffed. It feels like a bucket of ice is dropped on him as he becomes aware of the gag in that is tired tightly around his head and he starts to feel the ropes that are biting into his skin. He can't breathe and he starts to struggle in panic. Heaving gasps that would have been screams escapes his mouth. He remembers everything clearly now and tears springs from his eyes that are big and scared. He is going to die. Suffocating here and now or soon is enough when the hunter has had his fun. Death is close and Cal can already feel its cold clammy hands stretching out for him.

The box is opened and Cal is hoisted up and thrown over a shoulder, he whimpers and squirms in the hunter’s grip, unable to put up more of a struggle. The scare of waking up in the box has left him exhausted and hungry for oxygen.

"Had a fun time in the box I assume?"

Cal growls and tries to hit the hunter's head with his bound hands but he can't reach, which results in him screeching in frustration, the sound is muffled and must have humoured the hunter because he laughs and Cal can feel the vibrations from it. It's a laugh he would imagine a bear to have. If a bear could laugh and was a sadistic dipshit. Cal is about to scream the hunters ear off, but is thrown to the concrete floor before he is able to emit a sound. He lands on his side and his head dunks into the floor. He feels as he is going to throw up, the pain is like no other that he has ever experienced and Cal would think that he has experienced his share of pain after being mauled multiple times by angry werewolves.

“You okay? You suddenly got very quiet.” Says the Hunter in sing song voice and smiles like a hungry predator at Cal's still figure on the floor. When Cal doesn’t indicate any response to the Hunter, he grumbles and kicks the shapeshifter in his ribcage. Cal yelps before curling in on himself breathing hard. “Answer me next time. I like your whimpering.”

Cal stays quiet. Fuck that dude he thinks in between breaths, concentrating is getting difficult. The hunter takes the fabric back off of Cal's head and rips the gag off as well. As a reaction to the strong light and the now free airway, Cal turns over and vomits. The vomit is almost only liquid, few pieces of his last breakfast is in it, yes, it’s definitely the breakfast because he spots the dark colour of raisins from the bun he had.

“And here I thought werewolves were nasty.”

“Fuck you.” Coughs Cal and rolls onto his back and away from the vomit. The hunter leans down, he grasps Cal's chin and slowly turns the shapeshifter's head so he clearly can see the damaged he inflicted with the mug. The blood is dried and it seems like no further damage had been done than a few rifts. Of course, he would have to check if any internal damaged had happened, but that could wait till the Vet comes tomorrow. For now, he would enjoy some quality time with his new pet.

“Cal,” he muses and strokes the other’s cheek. “how I’ve missed you.”

Cal spits at him, and a dark red mix of vomit, salvia and blot hits the hunter right in the face.

“Missed you too honey.” Says Cal and smiles so his sharp teeth are visible. Timothy always said Cal was too stupid for his own good, no feeling on the situation. Cal always disagreed. He knows how to read situations. Like now, he knows he is in deep shit, he just doesn’t care, so why not spit a hunter in the face, if anything it will be something to brag about in the afterlife.

“A little spirit there, I am happy to see it.” Says the hunter and smears the spit off with the end of his brown jacket. “Would be disappointing if you had non left after all these years. How many packs have you gone through since I saw you last?”

Cal pales and looks away from the man’s piercing gaze.

“Three packs? Or four?” Cal wish he could sink into the ground. His throat is knotted and he feels a sob is coming. It has only been 5 years since Cal last saw the Hunter but, in those years, he had hitchhiked and travelled many miles, jumping from one packs territory to another's. His stays were never more than a couple of months. Longest stay was with the Ella’s pack, there he had been for 4 months. Four blissful months, filled with laughter and warmth. He had actually thought of their shared apartment as home, and had of course hoped to stay there for the rest of his life. Naive thoughts of a child, he realises now.

“It can’t have been six packs? Or seven?”

“9.” Mumbles Cal and looks up at the hunter. “nine fucking packs left me behind. 5 of those tried to fucking kill me, 4 only mauled me a little so I knew I wasn’t welcome any more! So, stop that fucking sadistic guessing you’re doing and get you head out of your ass. I’m not playing your dumb mind games any longer Ean!”

“Oh, so my pup does remember my name. I was scared you’d forgotten me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy reading it. Fair warning there is a vomit scene.

Ean keeps Cal tied up for days before he finally lets the shapeshifter out of his bondage, but not to let him stretch his aching limps that has been cramping on and off from laying in the same position for days without any movement. No, Ean clasp a pair of heavy silver manacles on Cal’s feet and hands as well as a collar to match. Cal laughs raggedly and looks at Ean with a slightly lifted eyebrow.

“Silver? Really Ean, I am no werewolf, you know that.” 

“Oh I do, I simply thought that it might be a comfort for you since you’ve gone so long pretending to be one of those mutts. Might feel familiar.” 

“You’re a di-“ Cal is interrupted by a kick to the stomach that is quickly followed by a second one. He heaves after air and goes into a fetal position, with his hands and arms pulled up to protect his head. But no kicks follows the first too, instead a gentle hand starts to run up and down Cal’s arm, comforting him.

“Cal, I think it is time you start realising just what situation it is you're in, you’re alive because I let you, and you should know better than to cuss at me.” Ean helps Cal to sit up and is crouching by his side, slowly he forces Cal’s arms down and Cal’s teary eyed face comes to light. He lets his hand caress the shapeshifter’s cheek. 

Cal’s eyes are flickering back and forth between the hand on his cheek and Ean’s face, looking for any sign of anger or glee, feelings that might indicate more abuse to come. But there is non, Ean looks relaxed and wears a lazy smile. Cal’s perplexed look of confusion quickly merges into one of loathing and disgust. He takes a few deep breathes before spitting Ean directly in the face while starring him down.

“You are disgusting.” Cal seethes. A deep rumble, that sounds more like boulders falling from a cliff than a laugh, is emitted from Ean. The large man takes the sleeve of his shirt and slowly dries the spit off of his face.

“You are a piece of work,” he grabs hard onto Cal’s chin with one hand and the other grabs hard on to Cal’s hair, pulling at it and making Cal wince. “I’ll have fun working on you again.” He twist and turns Cal’s head as he assesses him, the forced smile never leaves his face. 

“Let us get you into your new home.” Ean pushes Cal to the ground and gets up himself. In one big swoop he bends down and lifts Cal to then swing him over his shoulder, Cal whines lowly, his body is still aching from the days he has been left tied up on the floor and of course the kicks that Ean ever so generously gave him. 

They walk through a series of narrow pathways with concrete walls and floors all lighted up with stark white lamplight, it would be alien to anyone else but Cal, he have seen it before, deep buried in his memories, images of the grey cold floors and chains remain. Even the smell is familiar and it makes his stomach churn, he feel like he is going to throw up. He is going to throw up.

“Fu-“ yellow bile flushes from his mouth and down onto Ean’s back and the floor. A lot comes out, but quickly and he is left to dry heave and coughing, the foul liquid having streamed from his nose as well due to his position. He doesn’t get a moments rest before he is placed hard against wall, with Ean cursing loudly over him, but Cal simply lets his mind slip, focusing on the foul taste and smell rather than the loud voice attacking his ears. It isn’t so much different than he is used to, beatings is not something that scares him any longer and as he sits there he barely feels the fist that hits him square in the face multiple times.

He must have blacked out because he is suddenly no longer sitting against the concrete wall of the hallway. He is sitting on a cot, with white sheets, no pillow, and in the middle of a room, with glass walls. From the ceiling multiple chains are hanging down, but the ceiling is so far up that even if Cal stood up and jumped he wouldn’t be able to grab any of them. He looks down at the floor and notices that most of it is concrete like everything else he have observed up until this point, except for a rather large square in the corner, that takes up a fourth part of the room. It seems as if it is a trapdoor, or something like it. It is made of wood and seems like it can be pulled open with one of the chains from the ceiling. It makes Cal shudder. 

“Finally back I see,” Ean walks in from the left, and closes the glass door to the room behind him as he walks over to Cal’s cot. “That was a rather long trip you took to fantasy land.” He laughs and sits down on the cot beside Cal, in his hand he has a bottle of water and a pill. Cal bites his lower lip and looks at the pill. 

“I am not taking that.” He backs away from Ean as much as possible, the chains around his legs and hands rattles loudly due to the movement. Ean shakes his head and shushes at Cal.

“You are, and there is no debate about it. You hit your head and must be in a lot of pain, and-“

“You must like that then, or have I misunderstood all the torture you put me through.”

“Torture? Is that what you think it is, me taking you off the streets and giving you a bed and a room?”

“Stop your bullshit, you beat me and shoved me in a fucking crate.”

“I did, didn’t I,” Ean takes hold of Cal’s hands and pulls him towards him, their faces mere inches from each other. “But if what I did was torture then I am not the only one who has been torturing you, am I?”

“Oh go fuck a goa-“ Ean grabs onto Cal’s jaw and keeps it open as he makes Cal swallow the pills. He quickly makes Cal drink from the bottle to force the pills down his throat. Cal splutters and coughs as soon as the water is gone, his shirt is left all wet from excess water. 

“There you go, that wasn’t too bad was it.” Ean ruffles Cal’s hair but the shapeshifter merely sniffs in response. “Maybe if you started cooperating then it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Do you believe that? Truly?” He sneers and Ean nods.

  
“I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

It's dark and the air around him is thick with a sweet smell. Too sweet to be natural but not sweet enough to make you want to vomit. Although, it is heavy and makes it hard for Cal to smell anything else. He sniffs and attempts to move but is unable to move much on the cot. From the rattling he assumes it is the silver manacles, he pulls at them and determines that they must be connected to something on the floor. He can move his hands seperately but not turn around from where he is laying on his back and he is quickly getting uncomfortable on the thin cot. He keeps pulling at the manacles with radic movements, his fert seems to be lose from any bindings, not that it is helping mu h as he is unable to do much as the chains are holding him on short leash. His heart is pounding hard in his chest, to the point where it is hurting and his breathing is turning ragged.

"Relax." It's Ean, he couldn't smell him but there is no doubt it is Ean. His voice sends a shiver down Cal's spine and the shapeshifter snarls. "Vicious so early in the morning, what a beast you are." The man lays a hand on Cal's head and strokes him softly. 

Cal's movement's becomes more violent and he flails and kicks with his legs, but he can't hit Ean, he can't reach the hunter.

"What the fuck are you playing at." 

"Nothing." Ean replies nonchalantly and keeps petting Cal, who is now breathing heavily and sweating as he lays stilm on the cot, no longer struggling. "Can't I just enjoy your company."

"You don't get to say that. We arent some fucking date."

"Oh we aren't? And here I was thinking we were, I have even planned some fun games for us." Ean caress Cal's face and leans in close enough for Cal to feel his breathing on his face. "And I'm very excited to play with you."

Cal doesn't reply, his throat haven tied itslef in knots, he mutely shakes his head slightly. He knew something was gonna happen the moment Ean had found him in abandoned apartment but strickened with the loss of his supposedly pack had left him numb and unable to comprehend the absolute terror of what lies in his near future now he is in Ean's clutches again. He only remembers his ladt stay with the hunter in fragments that show themselves in his nightmares. It had been so long since then and he had been nothing but a young teen, a homeless, packless, orphan shapeshifter and Ean had picked him up from the street with that damn charming smile and the promise of a hit meal. Cal had been naive, but most of all he had been desperate after experiencing the unforgiving winters on the street for weeks, barely scraping by, by the help of homeless shelters. 

"Remember how we played back when you were a mere pup?" Ean laughs heartedly. "Gosh, you were such a fragile little thing, but you were, are, a survivor. Too bad you ran away, we have lost many precious years together. But now you're finally home."

Cal whimpers and tears forms in his eyes. He bite his own lip, hoping to muffle the sounds, he bites to hard and the taste of blood fills his mouth. This feels worse than any beating he has ever taken from some of his former packs, even the emotional toll from being left a broken mess, seems suddenly so small compared to the terror he knows is sitting right beside him. He hungers after the numbness he felt just mere days before, cause feeling nothing is still better than feeling every fiber in his body shake in fear.

"I fuc- fucking hate you." He mutters through gritted teeth.

"I know. But it doesn't matter. I'm staying right here." He says softly.

"Why."

"Why stay? Well because I believe everyone needs someone in their life, and luckily for me I get to chose who that is." Ean rests his hand on Cal's chest. "But you, you dont get that luxury. But i think you have already learned that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being away for so long. Here is the next chapter. It is short but I plan on updating more often.

Ean is cutting the apple in neat pieces, and laying them on a small plate that is resting on his lap. By his side on the couch is a drugged up Cal, blindfolded with earplugs and a gag on too, his hands is bound at the back and his legs are bound together at the ankles. He is wearing a clean white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, his dark hair is slightly damp. Ean smiles to himself and runs his hand through Cal’s curls.

“All this would be so much easier if you could just learn your place.” Cal is shaking slightly, reacting sluggishly to the touch, his moans of displeasure are muffled by the gag and the sound makes Ean’s smile brighter than ever. “Or maybe it ins’t too bad.” He puts the plate on the coffee table to his right, his rough hands grab onto Cal’s shoulders and helps the struggling man up in a sitting position.

“Now now, no fussing, it is dinner time pup.” He says and removes the earplugs and gag. “How are we feeling? Hungry I hope, cause I got a whole apple with your name on it.”

“M’apple?… whe-“ Cal mumbles, he leans up against Ean’s shoulder and is breathes heavily, “I’m tired…” he slurs out. Ean chuckles and takes the plate and places an apple piece on Cal’s lips, Cal is slow to react but slowly he begins to chew the apple piece. The flavour is sour and sweet, it makes him pull a face but he eats it non the less.

“You are so sweet when you aren’t hitting me.”

“Hitting…” Cal scowls, his face becomes filled with lines and for someone at his age of 23 he looks younger than he is because of the childlike demeanor. The scowl disappears when another apple piece is placed in his mouth and his sluggish mind becomes preoccupied with the action of chewing. The next piece he refuses. Now it is Ean’s turn to scowl.

“You need to eat.”

“Hmmm.” Cal reluctantly eats the next piece and earns himself a caring pad on the head from Ean.

“Now that you’ve gotten a little bit of food, wanna try and shift for me little pup.”

“Shift, but… others don’t like it.”

“Oh but Cal, I love it, you’d make me really happy if you shifted.”

The hunter didn’t need to say anything else before the man leaning up against him slowly started to writhe and whine as his human muscles and bones starts to transform and shift place. The process is slow but otherwise pretty clean. No blood, no screaming or bile. Before five minutes has gone by a Cat as black as the night lay limp where Cal’s human form was a moment before.

“Ahhh you precious thing. No wonder you couldn’t fit in with the weremutts, you are so much more, as soon as you realize your potential the better.” Ean picks up the sleeping Cal and places him on his lap. Petting him possessively with a wicked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back. Sorry for not updating my other fics and instead start of a new fic. This is my first attempt at writing whump and I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
